New Realizations
by ItsInMyBlood
Summary: After BD Jake and Leahs newfound friendship quickly becomes more for them both.they go off together for a break from reality,what happens?My first story please give it a chance.Rated M for future chapters.please review good or bad!Jake/Leah Blackwater
1. Whats Wrong?

**DISCLAIMER:I did not write any of the twilight saga, I am not Stephenie Meyer, I am not pro or cool enough to be, and I own no characters here! There we go, I feel much better now! ******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jacobs POV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I took a final leaping stride before turning back into my human self. Sweating from head to toe, I removed my cut off jeans from my ankle and pulled them up my legs, snapping the top button closed. With a sigh of relief I sat down beside a near by tree. Sometimes being a wolf was just too hard, what with all the thoughts of the rest of my pack coming into my head unannounced. It was always annoying, I don't even get how the bloodsucker could stand it all the time with anyone within a mile of him. Well at least I found one thing to give him credit for, I thought, chuckling to myself.

'What's so funny?' I looked up to see Leah walking towards me in a white tank top and jeans, pasted to her curves from the perspiration that covered her from her run. I cringed a little, hoping she wouldn't notice. I always couldn't tolerate Leah, but lately, lately it was a whole different reason I was avoiding her. Leah wasn't the annoying little wolf, the misfit that I couldn't stand, the one person who didn't fit in the pack. No, lately I had been seeing Leah in a completely different light. And I didn't know how I felt about seeing her this way yet.

'Nothing' I replied. 'Just thinking'. She came and sat beside me, she seemed to be a lot more comfortable with me ever since we helped with the Cullen's to protect Renesmee. The thought of Renesmee always brought a smile to my face, to think of the little cherub cheeked girl who I thought of as a niece always gave me a feeling of pride, like for once in my life I had made the right decision by letting Bella have her, keeping the pack away from her by any means possible, not to mention if it wasn't for Renesmee I would never have become so close to Leah. Oh Leah, with her fiery attitude and her plump lips set against her mahogany skin that matches mine like the sun setting into a warm dessert landscape. Warm dessert, the same heat I would feel if I just grabbed her frail figure in my arms and pressed her against me and--- WOAH STOP! STOP IT JACOB! I need to get these thought under control. I thanked god for the hundredth time this week that I didn't let my thoughts trail like this when Leah and I were in our wolf forms, not to mention if the guys ever knew it wouldn't take long for her to find out. And she couldn't find out, I wouldn't let her, we were finally getting along, I couldn't just up and ruin it like this! I couldn't just –

'EARTH TO JACOB! HELLLLLOOOOOO!' I clued in to the curious face and the waving hand in front of my face before shaking my hair out and blinking a few times, hoping Leah didn't notice the blush creeping into my cheeks.

'Sorry… did you say something?' I asked, hoping I didn't miss too much, whenever I started letting my thoughts of Leah go off I never knew how long I was missing out on reality.

'Yeah, it began with a 'what's wrong with you, you're not yourself and it's fairly obvious you've been avoiding me' and ended with an 'EARTH TO JACOB! HELLLLLOOOOOO!' she chuckled at the last part and I let myself join in.

'You know laughing isn't an answer Jacob, you're really starting to scare me lately…what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know that, brother for life right?' she said with a smirk on her face, punching my shoulder lightly. I pretended that my cringe was to her punch and not to her ...that's all I meant to her, just another Seth. Well I can't say I expected anything else, I mean I saw this coming from a mile away but still...

'JAKE! You're out in your happy place again!'

'Yeah...happy place...that's it' I muttered.

She gave me a bit of a dirty look and snarl before looking at me expectantly. That's when I realized I hadn't answered her questions, and she was looking more and more annoyed by the second.

'Look Leah you can calm down and stop being all motherly now. There's nothing wrong with me, I've just been thinking a lot you know... ' I trailed off in mid sentence, not wanting to continue and accidentally slip up on who exactly it was that had been haunting my thoughts lately.

'Yeah. That's kind of obvious. But what have you been thinking about Jake. Come on you can tell me, I know you're like avoiding me and I don't like it, and if its cause of all these thoughts, well I wish you would just tell me what the hell is going on cause I'm seriously starting to get scared here, your not yourself and…oh!' she said looking straight at me like she figured me out. I gasped in a quick breath of air, scared she knew everything when she finished 'this is about Bella isn't it Jake? You're still not over her are you! Oh I'm so sorry, I'm just so stupid! I should have known Jake! Oh god of course you're upset they left off out of the country and then you wanted to head off in the opposite direction just you and me for a break from the pack! Oh god Jake it makes so much sense! Of course you wanted a break, oh I was just so stupid and---

'WOAH! WHAT?!' I cut her off 'Leah, nonono Leah you have no clue how wrong you are! This isn't about Bella at all! I'm over Bella; I realized that she wasn't the one for me before the wedding even happened! I love her like a sister, I feel protective of her, that's all Leah, I swear on my mothers grave that I have no feelings for Bella anymore other then a close sibling like bond!' I was out of breath by the time I was done my spiel, looking at Leah to see if she believed me.

'Oh, sorry I just thought. Cause...well' she stammered looking for the right words.

'No its fine Leah, I realize that it might have seemed that way, I just want you to know I don't feel for Bella that way anymore, okay? If were going to be a close pack there can't be any confusion you know?'

'No Jacob I totally agree. And there shouldn't be any secrets either right?'

I tried not to give myself away n my face 'yeah Leah, a good pack isn't built on lies' I was slightly upset by how true the words I had just said were true, a good pack shouldn't have lies, any lies, but in a circumstance like this, I felt the pack would suffer more over the truth.

'So are you going to tell me who she is then?' Leah surprised me by her unexpected question.

'Who who is?' I asked confused.

'The girl'

'What girl'

'the girl you're always thinking about, I can see the love struck look on your face whenever you're thinking, I can hear you mumbling lovey dovey stuff in your sleep, come on Jake, just tell me. I've been trying to think of who it could be for weeks now but the only girl who came to mind is Bella! I mean you don't even hang out with any girls other then bloodsuckers, and I highly doubt your into Rosealie or Alice' she laughed loudly at the last thought. Shock struck my face, then relief when I realized she hadn't even considered herself as a girl/ I guess sometimes it was a good thing she had accepted she was just one of the guys to the pack..Well most of the pack anyways.

'Look Leah I have no clue what your talking about! There's no girl, I've just been debating where to travel next you know, I mean its up to you really we could keep heading north up into the Yukon and stuff and try polar bear, or we could stay head east a little more into Ontario and find some moose, I hear they're way bigger then they look in all the pictures and stuff, like almost as tall as me maybe! That could be pretty cool to see! Or we could—

'Oh Jake shut up! You're not fooling anyone. You have no clue how horrible you are at lying!' I let myself pout a little bit, I thought I was actually fooling her for a bit, but I didn't swipe the pout off my face before it was noticed by Leah. 'SEE! Jake I just don't get it! I mean I thought we were getting close! It feels so different with you! You'd think you could tell me a little thing like a crush, but no! If you cant even trust me with something like a stupid little crush how can I expect you to tell me when something important happens? Come on Jake just tell me, one word, just a name, that's all I want to know—

'Wait why the hell do you care so much anyways Leah? Since when have you even given a second glance to who I liked! That's my business and mine alone, I don't ask you about who you liked, what guy is running through your mind when you stare off into space, who you dream about, you've never cared Leah so why?! Why now! What's any different now that would make you care so much more about who in the FUCK I LIKE?!' I realized I was getting out of control, but I was scared, scared I was figured out, scared of what it would mean if I was figured out, scared of what this could all mean'

I was so into my screaming anything to get myself out of this confrontation that I dint even realize Leah's face tightening, her body retracting into herself, the tears leaping to her eyes. Not until she spoke, so small, so quiet, so frightened, a voice I never had and never expected to hear coming from Leah's mouth 'I...I...I don't know, its just, weve been getting closer and, I thought you trusted me but, its just.. I don't know...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can go home...i can leave ..I can' she started sobbing in between words, sniffling and hyperventilating through her sentences. I had never seen Leah look like this, so frail, so vulnerable, so unshielded. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind, I kneeled down onto the ground where she was crumpled into a ball and held her, I wrapped my arms around her small body and hugged her. She froze at first, not moving, not breathing, and I was so scared I had ruined everything, that I had finally gone to far, just as I was about to retract myself from her and apologize I felt her arms reach around me and pull me closer to her, her small face going into my chest, feeling her hot wet tears slide down my bare chest.

'Leah, you're not going anywhere, you're not leaving, I don't want you to go anywhere, I know we've been getting closer, and I don't want to lose you Leah, I shouldn't have yelled I overreacted, but please Leah, don't leave, do anything you want, but please don't leave me, not now, not like this, just…don't go' I pulled her even closer to me, shifting her bottom into my lap, her arms still around me back and her face still pressed into my chest.

She looked up at me, her tears starting to dry, she looked so simple, so perfect, so Leah, so…. Perfect. I looked her straight in the eyes, and before I could think of what I was doing my hand was cupping her chin, pulling her face up to mine, looking for any sense of hesitation or protest in her eyes. Seeing only confusion, I sucked in a sharp breath and before I could stop myself, harshly pressed my hungry lips to hers.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you go, remember this is my first story so sorry if its incredibly horrid, but ummmm, yeah, I would respect and love you for any reviews good or bad, input is great, and im not continuing unless I get a review and or fan that says 'please continue' and my friends do not count lol. You know who you are. So thankyou, and puhhlease you know you want to push that tempting little button saying review! Kay? Wonderful! Looking forward to it ******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Your Girl

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ummm okay so here we go with the second chapter, I'm kinda on a roll so I thought I might as well like...do this now lol. So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **Always-Alone-On-Valentines-Day**

Cause you made my day so it seems appropriate

But now my bestie **Carly-Grace** is probably gonna get all offended and such so calm down girlie cause ill just dedicate the story to you lmfao. So off we go!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of this fanfiction; they belong to the ever so talented Stephenie Meyer! And although I made up the plot line, if it wasn't for her this wouldn't exist, so yeah, thanks Stephanie!**

Leash POV

I felt Jacobs lips press hard against mine. At first I froze in shock, eyes wide open, paralyzed, but then I felt my eyelids slowly flutter shut as I leaned into the kiss, adding the pressure of my heated lips to his. When I did this Jacob jumped back surprised and broke the kiss. I let out a small whimper missing the contact of his lips against mine. I looked into his deep brown orbs looking for a reason, any reason, that he would have broken the kiss. Our kiss. Jacobs and my very first kiss. Oh my god I just kissed Jacob black! And I … I … liked it!

Jacob was looking at me stupidly with his swollen lips, waiting for something, which is realized moments after was probably a reply to me. He almost looked…afraid. I reached my hand up to cup his cheek only to have him flinch away. I stared at him curiously when he slowly reached his fingers to grace the small piece of skin I had just grazed with my fingertips.

'You…you didn't hit me' is all he managed to stutter out. I was deeply confused until I realized that he must have suspected my caress was an oncoming slap. I mean it made total sense from the way things used to be, but it still hurt to know that now he still expected such things from me, even if I still deserved it.

'No… I guess I didn't' I replied, not knowing what else to say. I turned away from his face, trying to fix my unruly locks with no such luck.

'Here let me' Jacob said, reaching his hand towards my hair and with a feather touch started combing out my ebony hair with his fingers.

'no its fine Jake' I said in a cold tone, pulling my hair from his grasp and giving up on it, throwing it behind my shoulders to let it tangle more. Jake looked up at me with a hurt expression on his face.

'What...um…did I do something wrong?' he said, looking up to me with the saddest puppy dog eyes on his face. Oh so he thought he could play me that easily!

'What do you think Jacob?! Can you seriously not think of something you did that was wrong?!' I shouted at him. He flinched away from my raised tone. 'What do you think I am Jacob? Some fucking play toy that you get bored or sad and you can just kiss and toy with! How do you think I feel about that! I'm not some puppet you can use to try and forget about this random girl you're daydreaming about! I won't be played with Jake! I won't be fucked over! Not again, I've been through enough of toying emotions and I'm just not in the mood! You can't just kiss a girl and expect her to feel nothing and just just... go back to the way things were, it doesn't work that way jake, it just doesn't work that way!' I said, letting my emotions getting the better of me and letting out a couple sobs. I was breaking my cover already! Stupid Leah, what the hell am I thinking? I promised to myself that it was just an attraction, physical is all. I mean I'm a teenage girl and Jacob is a very nice looking, okay extremely good looking young man, obviously I would be attracted to him physically! Especially when we were becoming such close friends. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. The emotional part was all in my head, and then he has to go and kiss me, pull on my heartstrings, it's like someone up there is using him just to prove me wrong. Just to say FUCK YOU LEAH! YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN NEVER HAVE HIM!

Jake looked up at me suddenly for the first time since I started yelling at him. 'Random girl?' he asked it like it was a question, like he seriously was playing stupid as if he didn't know who I was talking about.

'Yes Jacob! Your random girl! Your dream girl! The one you live for, think for, sleep for, eat for! The one you cant get enough of but cant even trust me with her goddamed name!' now I was getting really pissed, I didn't even care at this point if we went back to the old Jacob and Leah, he should know better then to fuck with a girls emotions.

'Leah, but Leah the girl is-

I cut him off' I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE JAKE! FRIENDS ELL SECRETS AND WERE OBVIOUSLY NO LONGER FUCKING FRIENDS SO I COULD GIVE LESS OF A DAMN WHO YOUR DREAM SLUT IS TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!' no matter how much of a lie this was it was to late to back down now, I was way too deep into this already, way to over my head.

'LEAH CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR A GOD DAMN FREAKING SEC—

'NO JAKE I CANT LISTEN IM NOT GONNA JUST STAND HERE AND LET YOU—' Jacob pushed me up roughly against the nearest tree and before I could ask him what the hell he was doing he roughly smashed his lips against mine. I was about to let out a yelp of protest and push him away until he started massaging my lips with his own. I couldn't help it; I let out an involuntary moan and leaned into his kisses once again. I knew I shouldn't, I knew I couldn't, but I also knew I wouldn't be the one to stop the kiss.

With one of his hands on either side of my shoulders and his groin grinding into mine, shoving me harder against the rough bark, I was starting to realize what was going on, just how far I was letting him go. I was about to push him off until he licked my bottom lip, not asking, but pleading for entrance.

At this point I wasn't even able to resist, I was too far gone and I briefly opened my mouth just to see what he tasted like. He slipped his tongue between my lips and swirled it with my own. Shocked by the amazing sensations that ran up and down my whole body, I froze into a statue and stopped responding to his tongues coy games. Feeling my lack of movement Jacob finally pulled away, out of breath.

I only gave him enough time to let out a short whispered explanation 'you're the girl, you're the one I dream of and the one whose name is on my lips when I sleep, the one I want and crave, the one I need. It's you Leah. You and only you.' Looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but complete and utter truth and longing, I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled his face back to mine. Shocked at my control, it took Jacob a few second to reply to my lips pressed against his instead of the other way around. I pulled him towards me, and it took little effort for him to understand and push his hips back to where the tension was building up between us both. His body molded to mind like it was meant to fit. Other then the fact that I was on my tip toes and he was slightly leaning towards me to keep our dueling lips pressed tightly together, it still felt like it was meant to be this way.

Knowing I was on a roll and having shock on my side, I thrust my tongue between his lips before he could protest. I heard a deep growl in the back of his throat, my own whimpered moan being the only response. Finally after what felt like an eternity, and when breath was becoming an issue, I pulled back from Jacob, pressing feather light butterfly kisses down his jaw line, following it then to his neck and chest.

Jake shocked me down pulling my face up towards his again, but not to his lips, instead resting my forehead against his own and muttering a single word 'why'

Within that one word I knew what he was entailing, even if Jacob had admitted his feeling towards me, he still had yet to be told that the attraction was mutual.

I smiled up at his expression, and rest my head back in his chest as I had earlier that day when I let him see me cry.

'Because' I whispered 'you're the boy, you're the one I dream of and the one whose name is on my lips when I sleep, the one I want and crave, the one I need. It's you Jacob. You and only you.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baha, well I actually enjoyed how this chapter turned out, when I actually got the unexpected reviews asking me to continue, I realized I had no clue where this was going lol. So reviews wont always be this fast, I was just fresh on it, but ill attempt to update at least every weekend. With holidays coming up that could be a problem but ill attempt to get a third chapter up before Christmas and possibly another before the new year. The more reviews the more motivated ill be lol, so feel free everyone. Review review review! Just press the button, say what's on your mind, its really simple. Thankyou! Also feel free to tell me if there's like too much profanity or anything, like if anyone is offended I'm extremely sorry, but at the same time this is M rated, so I think language and or sexual innuendos are expected lol. Okay anyways merci : )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Burgers & Fries

Hey guys so sorry this took forever but it is holidays and I am very busy, so now that I have like a few hours to myself I decided I better update before a ton of angry fanficers chase me down with flaming torches and pointy sticks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, but the plot is completely my own. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you: )**

Leah's POV

It had been about a week since Jake and I had shared the kiss, and I still didn't know what to think. It seemed surreal, I almost would have passed it off as a dream if it wasn't for the fact that whenever I made eye contact with him he would blush and look straight at the ground.

He said he was trying to give me some time to think, to make sure I really did want something with him and wasn't just rebelling from Sam. I told him Sam was years ago and long gone, but he said love that deep never leaves us.

I think the time to think may be just as much for him as it is for me. But the silence this last week was killing me. We never spoke unless it was a simple question with an even simpler response.

[Are you hungry? Should we stop?-No I have a few more miles in me]

This was beginning to get stupid. All I wanted to do was bicker with him like we did in the old days. Even that would be better then this complete silence.

_Hey Jake. I don't feel like raw meat again tonight. You wanna stop for a burger or something?_

_Umm, sure, I think there's a town up here in a few miles_

_Sweet, ill race you!_

I bolt slower at first and let him pass me, only to shoot forward with a sudden burst and blow past him. I can feel in his thoughts that he doesn't want to lose as he pushes harder and harder. Reluctantly I slow down and let him catch up where we keep an even stride until were about a 5 minute walk from the town. We wouldn't want to phase too close to town and risk peering eyes.

I take a few looks around before phasing back into my human form and turn to see Jacob also in his human form staring at me eyes wide.

"God Jake you act as if you've never seen a naked chick before" he blushes the deepest shade of crimson and I realize. "Oh, you uhh, you haven't seen a chick naked before, have you?"

His mahogany skin turned an even pinker if possible when he stuttered out his answer 'uhh, uhh, well no, I mean like, not in person like, I've seen some, but, none like…you"

"Oh" I say, suddenly feeling self conscious while I turn and throw on the tank top and jeans I had in my pack.

"No no, I mean that in a good way Leah, like, you're just, you're more beautiful then any girl on the internet." I could tell how much it must be killing Jake to say that, he was already embarrassed enough. I turn around fully clothed and smile.

"Thanks, id like to think I'm hotter then any DD fake titted skank on your websites Jake." He looked at me realizing he just compared me to internet porn stars and started muttering more apologies.

"Look Jake it's cool, don't sweat it kay? Ill make sure to change behind a bush from now on" I flashed him an awkward smile which he returned.

"Yeah well you don't have to or anything, just, I wasn't expecting, and I didn't mean to look, it's just, you were there and, I was caught off guard and.."

I grabbed Jakes hand in mine and chuckled at his unfinished sentences.

"Let's go get that burger, I'm starved."

"Sounds good".

**I'm sorry guys I know this is a really shitty update like it's way too short but I just kinda ran into some emotional problems so I'm not in the mood to finish this chapter cause I know I write how I feel and seeing as I'm raving pissed at the minute I'd most likely make them kill each other. I would just finish it tomorrow but its new years and I have plans, so ill try to add like another short chapter to finish this chapter soon. I'm terribly sorry if it's not up to par, please forgive me, reviews are extremely appreciated. Love you guys.**


	4. I Like The Shaggy Hair

Soo so sorry everyone. Once again for the super short chapter last time. Ill attempt to make this one extremely long but not so long you want to leave lol. Its exam week like..As of now, so between studying and writing them I won't really have much time to update until like the last weekish of January or later, so ill really try to get one in but it's just a bad time. That's why I decided I better get my act together and get this one up before its way too late and I don't update till February. God forbid! So here we go. Hope you enjoy. : D

**Disclaimer-I in so way shape or form own the rights to any book from the Twilight Saga. Props to Stephenie Meyer for being a genius! WootWoot. Only the plot is my own**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

It had been exactly 13 days, 3 hours, and 17 minutes since I kissed Leah for the first time. Not that I'm counting or anything. We hadn't spoken a word about it since, and I suspected that we were just going to let it go and pretend it never happened.

We decided it was about time to head back to the res. We'd been gone for almost 2 months now, and just cause we weren't part of the pack didn't mean everyone wasn't probably freaking out wondering what the hell was taking us so long.

We had made it back to Ontario already and were just starting to head through Manitoba, deciding to take a run through Saskatchewan, Alberta, and B.C before we finally headed back to La Push.

We had been running for a good 7 hours straight in utter silence, and I was wondering when it became a competition of who would talk first. I mean obviously one of us was going to have to stop sooner or later, and I for one was getting pretty freaking hungry.

I decided to finally break the silence.

_Hey Leah, You feel like a break soon?_

_I'm good either way. But I can see if you're feeling tired. You always were a weakling._

_WEAKLING?! I'll show you weakling!_

With a sudden burst of energy I surged in front of Leah. Catching her off guard I was able to keep the lead for a good 3 seconds before she bounded forward to catch up with me. I looked to her, waiting for her to push in front of me like she always does, but she just stayed by my side giving me a lopsided wolfy grin.

_Well?_

_Well what?_

_Aren't you going to go ahead of me now?_

_I wasn't aware it was a race._

_Oh. Well I guess it is._

_Well in that case._

Leah lengthened her legs and within 3 strides had me taken, making it obvious she could beat me any day, and then resumed to slow down and meet with my strides. Snarling playfully.

_I still beat you any day wolf boy._

_Yeah. Tell me something I don't know._

After a few more minutes I resumed to a normal trotting pace before slowing down completely and slumping on the forest floor exhausted.

_Tired?_

_Completely._

Leah chuckled at my lack of stamina and went off to a nearby tree to phase into her human self and change. I took the few seconds alone I had to do the same. Leah came back clothed in her tank top and jeans, hair tied back in a messy pony, a slight pink flush to her cheeks. I could tell I wasn't the only one exhausted from our run.

She looked me up and down, taking in my topless form, wearing only a pair of ripped jean capris.

'Topless your new style?' she asked me, smirking.

'Oh.. Uh.. Sorry. I mean I can throw a t-shirt on if you prefer', I stammered, reaching for my pack to grab one. Before I could get to the zipper I felt her warm hands on top of mine.

"No, its cool Jake. I kind of like the look on you" she winked at me before turning around to grab a water bottle from her bag, leaving me sitting there stilled by shock. I shook my head a few times to relieve myself. It was going to take a while to get used to Leah acting…well..Flirty with me.

Leah chucked the bottle towards me and I swallowed the rest of the water, sighing at how good it felt going down my parched throat. Leah watched me finish off the bottle, and continued to stare at my face after I had put it back in the bag.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why she was still staring. Let alone why she was staring to start with.

"I like the shaggy hair" she replied.

I shook out my hair, much longer then I was used to due to not being cut in a few months. It felt weird having it fall in my eyes again.

"It's long" stupid, but all I could think of saying.

"It's cute" Leah said, smiling and ruffling my untamed mane.

I blushed a deep shade of red. Yes, it was definitely going to take a long time to get used to Leah like this. A very long time.  
"Why do you do that?" she asked

"Do what?"

"Turn red every time I give you a compliment" she looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I'm not used to getting complimented"

"You're not?"

"Well.." I looked up at her "Not from you at least" I finished. Once again turning red.

"Oh.. Yeah. I guess not. Are you cool with it?"She asked.

"With what?"

"With me.. You know.. Complimenting you?"

"Yeah. I uh. I actually kind of like it" I stammered.

Leah laughed lightly "good to know"

"You know, I like your hair too" I said, regretting it the second it came out of my mouth.

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I always have" whoops! Said too much!

"What?!"

"Nothing"

"Jake!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You always have?"

"I guess"

"Why?"

"I. well. I don't know. The colour. It's not like most of the girls on the res. I mean all the girls have black hair, but yours, it looking black and silky like theirs, but in the sun there's a chestnut colour, almost golden that reflects off of it. I've never seen something like it before. It's just, well it looks really pretty on you. It reminds me of your eyes.." I cut myself off of my blabbering when I realized just how much I had said. I looked into Leah's eyes, scared to see if I had scared her by saying so much.

"You look at my hair in the sunlight?" she asked. A friendly smile playing on her face now. Letting me know I hadn't upset her with my previous observation.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean over the past few months I've seen you a lot, you know, so I guess I just, have looked at you more then I normally do."

"Oh. I've been looking at you too Jake." She said. So quiet I didn't know if it was meant for my ears or not.

"You.. You have?"  
She looked up at me, and I got the feeling she was hoping I didn't hear it. "Well, yes. But not only in the way your saying. I mean yes I have been seeing more of you physically, like in person then I usually would. But I'm also seeing you on a whole different level, you know, emotionally."

I looked into her eyes, shocked to see the intensity they held. I walked over to a nearby patch of grass, sitting down, motioning for her to do the same. Relived when she joined me on the soft green blades.

"Leah. What exactly are you saying?"

"Look Jake. I think its time we talked"

"Um..Okay..About what?" I asked, hoping I didn't come off as stupid as I felt.

"About the kiss"

"What kiss?" now I was just hoping I could pull the stupid off. I really didn't want to hear Leah rant about how the kiss never should have happened. I didn't know if I could even take that right now.

"Jake, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. 13 days ago. You, me, we were talking…" she trailed off waiting for me to acknowledge that I was clued in.

"Look Leah I'm really sorry about that. I mean we haven't talked about it since, so I figured you were just going to let it go, but I guess that was hoping for too much. I know I never should have done that, I mean without knowing you wanted it too. I was just in the moment and I wasn't thinking of you, just what I wanted and.."

"Can you just be quiet for like 2 seconds Jacob?!" she cut me off mid sentence. I was expecting her to be angry, but she didn't sound it. She actually sounded fairly calm, almost nervous. What reason did she have to be nervous for?

**SORRY!**

**NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN LOL**

**I'm not so much of a bitch that id leave you here**

**I mean I love cliff hangers as much as the next person, but I would hunt down the author and shoot them if they put me I this position. **

**Instead of ending this chapter I just made it into its whole other chapter because I needed to switch the point of views. So take a chill pill and click the next button, finish er off, and then come back and review this chapter as well as the next. Lmfao**

**LoveLoveLove As Always**

**Erin Michelle 3 3 **


	5. Leah's Confession

Okay so originally this was all going to be one chapter because I owed you a big one, but I really needed, okay wanted, to switch point of view back to Leah for her like..confession and I always switch by chapters cause its just too confusing to switch in between one chapter, plus I just was a total bitch and added a wonderful cliffy for you all! Anyways, it was getting pretty long, so I decided to just split it up, have this one as like a super mini Leah confession chapter, and give you 2 chapters at once! Love Love

**Disclaimer: I know you all hate me for where I left that and would rather ignore this and go on to read, but for Stephenie Meyers sake THIS IS ALL HERS! Like she wrote the books, not me, this is only my plot! Wonderful! I won't get sued now : D!**

**Leah's P.O.V**

"Look Jake. I have been thinking about nothing but that kiss, about you, for the last 13 days. I have been thinking a lot, every second I could without knowing you would be in my mind in fact, and it took all my strength to not think about it when you were in my mind. I know you think I still love Sam, Jake. And I know you said love like that never fades. But it's different now. No the love didn't disappear for Sam, it just changed into a different form of love. Sam to me is like a brother now, and nothing more. I feel for him nothing more then a family connection. I am ready to love again Jake. Yes I was hurting, but you were there for me when I was getting over Sam, and I was there for you to help you get over Bella. I know you wanted to give me time to think Jake. But I've thought. Dear god all I've freaking done lately is thought! And I know this is sudden and confusing and unexpected, but that's what love is all about right? And Jake, I seriously don't know how in the fuck to tell you this other then to just say it outright, so that's what I'm going to do. I like you a lot Jake, and I always have, like even when we fought I still felt close to you. But lately all those feelings I've had towards you have changed, and I think, no, I'm positive. Jake, I am positive that I'm falling for you. I'm falling in love with you Jake and I'm falling hard." Took a pause to suck in a deep breath, realizing that throughout that whole speech I didn't even take a single one.

Jake sat there in complete silence, jaw hung open. Wow, I was really stupid there! What was I even thinking! Like you don't just say that all at once! I probably gave the kid a heart attack! He's probably calculating his perfect escape plan this very moment! Why doesn't he just bolt? Does he really think I would follow when I'm this embarrassed? I'm not going to chase after him like a little school girl!

Just when I thought he was about to take me up on my silent offer and bolt he closed his jaw and looked me straight in the eyes, the full power of his stare hitting me like a ton of bricks and knocking me out of breath. And then he said it. "I love you"

Now it was my turn to have my jaw hang slack and be lost for words.

"What did you just say?"

"I Said I love you Leah"

Oh my fucking god. He couldn't have actually just said that. This couldn't be happening. I needed to tell him. I needed to say it before I chickened out and never had the chance.

"I love you too Jacob. I don't know how or why, but I really, truly do."

And with that I leaned forward and captured his soft startled lips in mine.

**And as I said this was a short chapter, just really Leah's confession. That is if you even took the time to read my starting note lol and didn't skip it to get to the good stuff. So yeah. Sorry if this was short but it was really just a change of view from the last chapter for this little part. Now for all you bad girls and boys who jumped to read this chapter before reviewing the last click the back button and review them both! All reviews are much appreciated good or bad so puhhhhlease I would enjoy it oh so very much if you did! Merci beaucoup :D, and for whoever speaks French feel free to correct me lol. [Hopefully the benefit that I wrote this in 2 chapters is ill get double the reviews lol]**

**LoveLoveLove As Always**

**Erin Michelle ******


	6. I Win!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys. So please dear GOD don't totally hate me now! I know I deserve its taken me just forever to update but high school is a BITCH and there's just been so much homework and studying while I'm trying to get back into pace for sem.2. But now that it's a few weeks in I'm good and fresh and I apologize full heartedly for leaving you with such a pathetic excuse of a chapter 5 for this long I really didn't expect it to take so long. Anyways so here we go. I'm also curious whether you prefer a Jake or Leah p.o.v or if you really don't care or notice lol just for future reference and such. But I think ill stick with Leah cause I know everyone just loves to hear what Leah has to say. To all my reviews saying I'm keeping Leah too fluffy and sappy I'm super sorry about that and ill try to keep her a little more Leah ;). Also any suggestions or criticism for future chapters is much appreciated, thanks :D!!

[Mini warning, although it is to be expected seeing as this is a M rated fanfic, but it gets a little sexual in this chapter, so if your not comfortable with it, feel free not to read it. LoveLove:)]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DISCLAIMERRRRRR!!! – Yes yes I am not this brilliant all characters belong to my love Stephenie Meyer and only the story plot belongs to moi. Thank you : ) **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leah's P.O.V

It had been almost 2 weeks now since Jake and I had our overly sappy soap opera confessional. Even thinking of it now brings a smile to my lips and a tinge of red to my copper skin. Dammit what the hell happened to the old Leah and who was this imposter filling my mind with sappy love thoughts and feelings, towards Jake of all people to boot. Id like to say I wanted the new Leah to go away, but I know that's the last thing I want, and I'm not about to start lying to myself.

I looked forward, lightly dipping my toes into the small spring of water beneath me. I knew I had been spending way too much time as a wolf that when I look down and seeing toes seems weird. I chuckled at the thought and wiggled them lightly, enjoying the feeling and watching the water ripple around them.

I could feel his presence before I heard him speak, the same cheesy smile meeting my lips for the second time since I sat down on the smooth rocky ridge of the pond.

"What were you laughing at?" he asked. I turned around to meet his gaze and he returned the smile that was already present on my own face. I thought about his question and gave him a puzzled look for a moment before I realized he must have heard me a few moments earlier.

"Oh that. Nothing really. I just can sense I've been a wolf more then usual when being in my human form feels unnatural" his deep throaty laugh filled my ears then and I leaned my head back reveling in the sound.

"Yeah I know how you feel." He rasped through his laugh. Then his laugh grew quiet and he came to sit down beside me. I still recognized the closeness that we had been using with each other lately. A month ago Jake would never dare sitting beside me on the same rock, let alone actually let our legs graze each other. I wouldn't blame him though, a month ago that would land him a sure unwanted dip in the waters beneath us.

"Do you want to leave Leah? Go back to the reservation? I know you're not used to being a wolf this much. I hadn't really thought of how weird it must have felt to you and I get if your uncomfortable and want to give it a little break" he looked up at me, his eyes shadowed by his long black lashes.

"No Jake, I really don't. I'm not ready to go back and face reality. Id much rather stay out here with you if that's cool." I grabbed his hand and started rubbing circles along the smooth top with my thumb.

"If your sure." He replied, a big smile on his face. I knew he felt the same way as I did and was only asking for my sake. It would take a while to get used to sweet Jake.

There was a long comfortable silence as I kept jakes hand within my own, listening to the wind rustling the high branches of the many trees surrounding us.

"What do you think they'll say?" I asked, looking up at Jacobs face and tousled hair.

"What do I think who will say?" he asked, although I could see in his eyes he already knew what I meant.

"Everyone. The pack, the Cullen's… our parents" I laughed at the thought of Billy's face when he found out Jake and I had ended up together.

"You mean... about us?" he asked.

"Yeah, about us..."

Jake looked up and took a deep breath of air "I seriously have no clue Leah. I mean I guess the overall reaction will probably just be plain shock. I doubt anyone would be upset or angry at the idea of us being together. They are probably all expecting us to come back hating each other more then ever, if not expecting us to have killed one or the other," he chuckled at the thought.

"Which would obviously be me killing you..." I smirked and made a low growling sound in my throat.

"You wish bitch!" he exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with playful fire knowing what he had just gotten himself into.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I screamed, shocked at the fact that he actually said something like that to me.

"You heard me. That is what they call a female dog" he raised his eyebrows waiting for my rebuttal.

"Dog? Did you just call ME a DOG?!" I gave him my dirtiest look and got ready to pounce.

"Shit! Leah you know I was kidding! Come on!!" his eyes got wide when he realized just how far over the line he had stepped.

"Too late for apologies mongrel!" I pounced on top of him and wrestled him to the ground, tackling him and rolling him into the grass.

"Leah! Leah no fair I can't attack a girl!" he laughed trying to get me off without actually pushing me.

"Well lucky for you I'm just a bitch!" I said, rolling around with him until we were in the middle of the field. Laughing I sat on top of him, straddling his hips with my own and having my arms pinned down on either side of his head, lying on top of him.

"You lose" I chuckled, sticking out my tongue and moving to get off of him.

He grabbed my hips before I could and pulled my form back down against him, flipping us over so now he was towering over me. He leaned down so that his lips were pressed to my ear, lowering his voice into a deep seductive tone."I care to disagree, I'd say I've actually won first prize."

My whole body shuddered with anticipation, I knew he could feel that but I wasn't ready to back down, I never lost.

"Is that so?" I whispered coyly in his ear.

"It seems to be my dear, if I am correct I seem to be on top, and you seem to be all tied up..." he wiggled his eyebrows and wore a snooty smirk on his lips.

I pulled his ear back down to mine and used my coy voice again "Maybe that's the way I like it."

I heard him suck in a quick breath of air and grabbed his hair lightly, pulling his lips down to mine. The kiss started off slow but quickly became more heated and urgent. I could feel his lips massaging my own as his tongue darted out to stroke my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted him it and let myself get taken away with the feeling of our tongue battling for dominance. Eventually he gave up and let me win that battle, making me smile into the kiss.

I flipped us over so once again I was straddling his well defined hips. I could feel his arousal pressing against my core, and even through the fabric of our jeans it still brought a moan to my lips. His hands came up to stroke my hips and started traveling beneath the fabric of my top, the whole time his eyes stayed connected to mine, making sure all of his advances were okay. I nodded slightly and that was all the encouragement he needed to lift the flimsy piece of fabric from my torso over my head, leaving me in only my jeans and a simple bra.

He looked me up and down, enjoying for the first time being able to admire my exposed body without being afraid of reprocautions. I gave him the chance to breath in a shaky breath before leaning down to capture him lips in my own again. It wasn't long before we had switched positions and he was on top of me again. I let my fingers trail beneath his shirt, feeling each well defined muscle. Moments later I was tugging at the bottom of his shirt, asking permission to take it off as he had mine. He parted our lips for only seconds, enough time for him to rip his own shirt off and press himself back down against me.

If I had not already memorized Jakes topless form I might have protested, but at the moment feeling his warm skin against mine felt too amazing to break away from. I felt him begin to trail warm sweet kissed down my neck, pausing only to suck hard and long on my collar bone, leaving his mark. He trailed further and rested on the small space between my breasts, nipping lightly at the tender skin that was protruding out of my bra.

He reached his strong large hands up from where they had been resting on my hips and started kneading my breasts, one in each hand, through the thin material covering them. I arched into the feeling of his strong hands on me, moaning when he brought his lips back up to the tender spot between my back and shoulder.

Wanting to give him something in return, I wrapped both of my legs around his hips, pulling them down towards me and grinding his hardened member into me. Now it was jakes turn to moan, and he released his hold on my neck and grasped my breasts even harder then before. I looked up into his eyes, coated with lust, and pulled his face back down to mine to share a deep, long, surreal kiss. I held his lips with my own for a long time, finally pulling back only when oxygen was a must.

He collapsed, exhausted, on top of me. Both of our heavy pants could be heard.

"Yeah…definitely win" Jake panted out, smiling down at me with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically. He saw the look of determination in my eyes before I could hide it.

"Wait Leah…what are you-"I rolled us over a few times before pushing him off the edge of the rocks and into the small pond. Jake emerged from the water, mouth gaping open in shock, hair plastered across his face and chin.

I couldn't help the enormous laugh that emerged from my lips. "Once again, Leah comes out on top!" I laughed again at his mouth still hanging open.

"Are you serious Leah?!" he tried to keep the smirk off his face but failed miserably.

"Dead serious" I smiled back at him. Shimmying out of my jeans and leaving myself only in a bra and underwear, I jumped in after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay so how was that for an overly long update as an apology? :]

Hopefully it was decent

I tried pretty hard to make it worth your while lol.

So yeah all reviews are appreciated.

Also would you like to finish off this moment like what happens next in the pond and such, or just skip to the next idea that pops into my head, cause I'm good with either.

Thanks guys, I love you all and am terribly sorry!

I know I've been a terrrrrrible updater. But yeah PLEASE review I really love to know your opinions on it. And I will try very hard to update much faster.

HAPPY MARCH BREAK EVERYONE! Have a good one

LoveLove you all :D

Erin-Michelle 3


	7. Looking Forward To It

_You know it's been to long since your last fanfic update when- you need to pull up and re-read the last chapter you wrote to remember what even happened in your own GD story!_

_SHOOT ME IN THE FACE ALREADY!_

_CAUSE I KNOW I SERIOUSLY DESERVE IT! I always get sooo angry at those fckn fanfic writers that never update. And I've become one! Just to let you know it wasn't intentional, it wasn't like I had time and was like, yeah, let's not update fanfic! I've had a lot of stuff going on at home, with friends, and just with schoolwork, as well as I've been suffering from a terrible cold for the last couple days and no amount of drugs are helping me!_

_So…SORRY I really hope you all forgive me and still R&R [read & review for people who don't know, I had to yahoo answer that shit the first time lol]_

_But thank you for being patient, I love it when I'm favorite and story alerted, but mostly I love reviews because they tell me why I'm story alerted :p_

_I would like put up a chapter saying 'I cant update too busy shit going down' but that always is such a piss off I find cause your like YES a new chapter, and then its like nope…just telling you there wont be a new one, its like a fuck you and slap yah in the face! I can't stand it. And then all the chapters are fucked cause chapter 8 is only chapter 7 and then it ends up looking like this_

_Chapter 1-chapter 1_

_Chapter 2-chapter 2_

_Chapter 3-chapter 3_

_Chapter 4- Chapter 4_

_Chapter 5- Chapter 5_

_Chapter 6- Chapter 6_

_Chapter 7- AUTHORS NOTE!!!_

_Chapter 8-CHAPTER 7!!!_

_Chapter 9- CHAPTER 8!!!_

_Anyways, enjoy that visual lol. Love Love, and here we go!!_

_But not before the much needed _

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Twilight, or Jake or Leah, I just own the idea and words, well not the words either, people invented those crazy things years ago, but I use them in my own unique and wondrous way. Okiedolkie then. : D!**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Recap:**___

"_Wait Leah…what are you-"I rolled us over a few times before pushing him off the edge of the rocks and into the small pond. Jake emerged from the water, mouth gaping open in shock, hair plastered across his face and chin. _

_I couldn't help the enormous laugh that emerged from my lips. "Once again, Leah comes out on top!" I laughed again at his mouth still hanging open._

"_Are you serious Leah?!" he tried to keep the smirk off his face but failed miserably._

"_Dead serious" I smiled back at him. Shimmying out of my jeans and leaving myself only in a bra and underwear, I jumped in after him._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Leah's P.O.V

I felt the cool water wash over my body as I jumped into the surprisingly deep pond. I felt my head emerge from the top of the water while I took in a lungful of fresh air. Jake was already waiting for me at the top. I chuckled lightly and reached my fingers up across the gap between us, lightly pressing the bottom of his chin to finally shut his gaping mouth. This time I wasn't sure if he was still shocked over the fact that I pushed him in, or that I jumped in after him wearing nearly nothing at all.

Jake slowly walked towards me, the water only reaching his mid chest whereas it was up around the bottom of my neck. When he finally reached me he wrapped his strong arms around me, the contrast of his warmth and the cool water surrounding me suddenly very obvious. He leant his head down slowly, holding my eyes with his own the entire time, and lightly laid a single kiss on my jaw bone, right beneath my ear.

"How about for once we stop counting who wins and just focus on the game" he whispered low and sultry in my ear. Only a voice like that could make me wet while submerged in water. "What do you think about that?" he looked unto my eyes again, this time his coated with lust, much like they were during our make out session in the field a few minutes ago.

"I think I like the sounds of that" I smiled at him, watching his lips mirror mine in a grin. I let him slowly graze his fingers across my chin, and softly lift my cupped face up to his own. Our eyes flickered shut simultaneously at the feeling of each others lips pressed against each other. I reveled in the feeling of the close contact. I could feel Jake pushing me through the water, easily with the flow of the pond, until I felt my back pressed against the hard rocky exterior of the sides.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and strung my fingers through his hair, pulling harshly to keep the closeness between us, while Jake snaked his arms around my lower back, rubbing circles on my hips, and circling my curves with his rough hands. The kissing became more and more aggressive as our need grew. I could already feel Jake pressing against my lower stomach and was craving a stronger contact between us.

As if reading my mind, Jake wrapped his arms around my lower back, slowly moving down and cupping my ass to boost me up, while I wrapped my thighs around his hips, crossing my ankles around his back to hold on. Jake moved his lips down my neck, retracing his steps and sucking on all of the marks he already graced me with earlier. The already tender flesh burned with the feeling of aggravating the bruised flesh, and I arched into him, the pain becoming erotic.

I rubbed my hips against him in sheer need, grinding against his length harder the more deeply we kissed. Suddenly Jake stopped his actions, but before I could protest he quickly boosted me out of the water so that I sat on the low, smooth rocks, jumping up after me and straddling my hips. He bent down and once again lavished my collarbone with sweet kisses, pushing my back down against the rock gently.

He trailed his head down to my breasts; my nipples peaked from the cool air against my wet body. He nipped around the bra where he could access them before reaching under my back to unclasp the flimsy piece of fabric. He pulled the wet material from my chest, throwing it aside and wasting no time at exploring me. He bent his head down and began to suckle on the left nipple, grazing his teeth against the hardened nub, and blowing cool air on it, making it peak even further. He moved his mouth and gave the same treatment to my other breast while his fingers trailed down my abdomen, rubbing slow circles between my legs. He pulled away from me, lifting my hips to remove my panties. Once they were off he continued to nip and lick my breasts and his fingers began to slowly explore my wet folds. I moaned loudly, my entire body shaking with the amazing feeling of his talented fingers on my womanhood.

I could feel him trace the length of me deeply, until he reached my nub. He began to rub it in light slow circles, testing how much I could take before he moved onto more rough and fierce movements. His wet kisses began to trail down from my nipples, trailing to my aching centre, only stopping for a quick unexpected lick around my naval, causing me to arch my entire body into his hand.

I could feel his warm breath on me, and could anticipate the relief I was soon to get before it even started. He pushed my thighs apart, bearing myself to him, and pulled me down towards his face. He gave a long swift lick of my entire slit, lavishing every part of me, before focusing on more specific ministrations. He began to circle his tongue around my clit, the feeling was intoxicating as I screamed and pushed my entire heat into his face. He put his left hand on my hips to hold me down as he went in for more harsh and dominant licks of me, pinning down my body's natural spasms against him.

I couldn't help the loud moans and gasps that escaped my lips as he lavished my entire sex with delicate licks and suckles. Suddenly could feel his fingers slowly circling my entrance, and I gasped loudly, knowing what was about to come. With that he thrust a finger inside of me as I screamed out in complete ecstasy at the feeling that overwhelmed me. He continued his thrusts, adding another finger, while still licking and suckling hard on my clit. With every thrust of his finger a new wave of euphoria washed over me, and I knew it was only moments until my climax.

Anticipating that I was near my peak, Jake used his free hands to pull me deeper into him while he thrust even deeper and faster inside of me, and lightly bit down on my nub, sending me over the edge. My orgasm ripped through me like waves crashing upon a shore. I screamed out jakes name while the white light filled my body, and my whole being shook in feverish motions as it entered me. It seemed endless as Jake kept up with his thrusting's my entire orgasm, never bringing me down from my high.

When my orgasm finally ceased, I fell back down against the cool rock, gasping for air. Only then did Jake finally remove himself from within me. He crawled up beside me and lay on the rock, resting his head on my chest, feeling it rise and fall with my highly ragged breaths.

"Fuck Jake. That was... I mean...holy shit." I could hardly get out a single word let alone an entire sentence.

"Don't worry, its all good Leah"

"No, but I mean like wow, that was just...amazing Jake. You have to clue" I have no clue where this whole share every one of your thoughts side of me came from, but I felt the need to let Jake know just how I felt.

He chuckles lightly to himself and turned his face up to look at me. "Good to know captain. See how fun it can be to play without keeping score?" he asked.

I looked back down at him coyly "and who said I wasn't keeping score?"

"What are you talking about? You were seriously keeping score through that?" he asked, looking up at me confused.

"Not through it, but now that it's over the score is fairly settled isn't it? This round its jake-1 leah-0."

"Well there's a first, I think I like the sound of that" he smirked up at me, his laugh radiating through my chest.

"Oh please the games not even close to being over Jake. Ill get you back, you know I'm never one for losing love" I winked down at him and sat up, shimmying off the rock into the pond to wash up. Not before I could hear him mumble-

"Looking forward to it."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Soooo…wow…hows that for a terrible update? Well I don't know about you guys but I really hate this chapter lol_

_I think it was terribly written_

_Most likely because its past midnight and I have no inspiration to draw on_

_Between being practically dumped before I even dated the guy, and working on a project about how the Taliban murdered anybody who got in their way before writing this chapter, that could easily be why_

_But anyways feedback would be great_

_I'm still obviously going to post this because you guys deserve an update even if it sounds like a cheap porno narrated by a kindergartener_

_But yeah, knowing horny teenagers you all probably like it more then the well written stuff without the boink-boink_

_;D_

_So just review, tell me what you like or despise, I'm good with it all, I might en dup rewriting this chapter or just moving on_

_It all depends on if people opt for me to redo this or to just move onto the next chapter and try better next time_

_So yeah…tell me what you think, your thoughts are always ever so appreciated_

_LoveLove_

_Erin-Michelle_

_p.s. if you really want some decent M rated goodness, feel free to check out my one-shot Bella Edward pairing for a quick read. It was well throughout and got some good feedback so hopefully it can tide you off until I learn to not be a dumbass and write a sex story after researching depressing topics_

_Sweet_

_3_

_INTERESTING FACT!- I write fanfic so much, like the actual word fanfic itself, so I just gave up and added it to my dictionary so its not underlined every time and I'm like IGNORE SPELL CHECK! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!!!_


	8. Like An Old Married Couple

Yes trust me; I know I have a lot of explaining to do. On May.6th I was ay school, when I went to sit down in a chair. I accidentally missed the chair, and in result somehow managed to break my leg, shatter my ankle, and dislocate my kneecap all at the same time!!! So, after surgery on my 17th birthday, 3 casts, and having a screw removed from my ankle while I sat there freaking out, I can finally manage stairs on crutches! Therefore I can make it back to my lovely computer, and therefore I can FINALLY give you guys the update you deserve. I am SOSOSO sorry about everything! There's really nothing I could have done, but I really hope you enjoy it and forgive me. So without further adieu, the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with Twilight. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I woke up in the small meadow, the cool breeze blowing against my heated skin. I looked over to see Leah curled up in a ball, her head resting on my bare chest. I smiled down at the beautiful woman slumbering on me, reveling in the memories of the past weeks with her, specifically the night before.

As if my thoughts were spoken aloud, Leah stirred in her sleep, and slowly fluttered her eyes open to connect with mine. Brown on brown.

"Morning" she mumbled groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey there. Have a good rest? And did you enjoy your pillow?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

Leah looked down, just seeming to notice her head being place on my chest, and turned 10 shades of red.

"Hardly. It's extremely pudgy and undefined" she giggled, slapping my stomach hard, leaving a red hand print over my clenched muscles, and earning a satisfying quick intake of breath from me.

"Oh please!" I retorted, sitting up and causing her to sit up with me. "I'm extremely muscular! I'm the incredible freaking hulk! Admit it Leah! You think I'm sexy! You just loveeeeeee resting your little head on my tight sexy abs!

"Ewww! Whatever Jake!" Leah replied, jumping up onto her feet and dusting off her shorts.

Seeing her look away to hide the obvious attraction on her face, I jumped up after her and grabbed both of her hands, pushing her backwards until her back met a tree, and pinning them above her head. Shocked, she gasped, trying with no luck to wiggle her wrists free of my grasp.

"You love my body Leah. Every inch of it. You love the way I can make you feel like no other. You love the way you can look at me and see release. You love me. Every piece of me. Admit it Leah. There's no use denying the undeniable!" saying this deeply and seductively into her ear, I proceeded to lower my mouth and lightly nip the lobe, emitting another unprepared gasp to come from her mouth.

"Admit it Leah"

"Never"

"Just say it"

"No!"

"Oh Leah, come now sweetie. You wouldn't want to have to be punished now would you?"

With this Leah angled her face up so that our eyes met each other, hers glazing over rapidly with lust. She motioned with her eyes for me to lower my head, and I succumbed, letting her lips graze my ear.

"And what dear Jacob, if that's exactly what I wanted?" she whispered huskily.

With that I grabbed both of her hips, lifting her from the ground, only to turn around and throw her against the tall grasses behind us, pouncing on top of her fragile frame immediately. Wasting no time, I attached my aching lips to her jaw, following it down onto her collarbone and re-marking all of the blotches of colours I had left from previous encounters.

Hearing her low moan emit from deep within her throat, I felt myself begin to harden through my pants. I felt Leah grab my chin and roughly bring my mouth up to hers, attacking mine with her own. As her tongue dove into my mouth for a battle of dominance, our moans mixed with each others, our breath mingling into one.

Knowing that this time I couldn't pace myself, I unlocked our mouths and grabbed at the bottom of her tank top, ripping it over her shoulders and above her head, throwing it into the forest. Leah moaned as I began to nip and tug at the creamy flesh escaping her bra, while my arms snaked around her back to unhook the clasps. Pulling the bra off viciously, I immediately attached my mouth to her left nipple, suckling hard while my fingers fondled the other bud, only letting go when I switched breasts.

Hearing Leah's labored breathing I couldn't take much more of this. I gave her one more deep kiss before lowering my hands to her shorts, unzipping them and pulling them down her silky tanned thighs, followed quickly by her underwear. I heard her gasp as the cool air grazed against her heated folds.

While her dainty fingers got to work on removing my jeans, I plunged two fingers deep into her wetness, stretching and preparing her for what was to come. Leah threw her head back in pleasure, screaming out my name as I continued my ministrations, using my thumb to roughly fondle her clit.

Once she had regained herself she quickly finished with my pants and boxers, grabbing my shaft and pumping me long and hard with her feminine hand. It was my turn now to throw my head back in extacy, not expecting what was to come next.

"Jake. Make love to me" I could hear her moan deeply into my ear, not wavering with any sign of doubt.

I looked up into her eyes, shocked, not sure if I had heard her properly. "What?"

"Make love to me Jacob" she said, keeping her eyes steadily trained to mine.

I looked into her eyes for any sign of fear, but she looked straight back at me, her gaze unwavering. "You're sure Leah?" I asked, not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Positive." And with that she reached her lips back to mine as I crawled back on top of her. I parted her thighs, waiting for her to tell me to stop, that she wasn't ready. None came.

As if to stop my worries, I felt Leah wrap her ankles around my back, and pull me to her entrance, waiting for me to make the next move.

"Okay" and with that I plunged into her. I reveled in the feeling of her warmth surrounding me, the sounds of her moans mimicking my own, the feeling of hot skin against hot skin, the feminine scent of Leah, mixed with the masculine scent of my own. My thrusts became longer and harder, as Leah reached her hips up to match each one. Our breathing became more erratic and labored as our moans grew louder and our pleasure reached new heights.

Feeling myself about to let go, I reached down between us, rubbing deep circles around her ball of nerves until I could feel her start to convulse around me.

"Jake….I'm ready….come with me" and with those words I let myself go, thrashing my head back as I screamed out her name, filling her up with my hot seed, feeling her muscles tighten around me continuously, her body shake with pleasure, until we both fell limp against each other with pleasure.

We lay there for many minutes, bodies still connected, limps tangled, until our breathing began to reach a normal pace and our heart rate slowed.

I looked into her eyes, and saw her lips part into a sweet, sultry smile. "Jake, that was, it was just-

"Perfect" I finished her sentence, watching her nod her agreement.

I lay down in the fresh grass beside her, pulling her to me as she curled into my side, laying her face on my chest.

"You know, I love this chest of yours" she said quietly. "It's well defined…sexy…makes the perfect pillow" she jested, smiling up at me.

"Yeah" I laughed. "I think I've heard that somewhere before"

Leah chuckled and snuggled closer to me, sighing at her thoughts. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, I spoke them aloud.

"We've been out here for quite a while Leah. Everyone back home probably thinks we've killed each other by now…we should probably head back sometime soon." Leah sighed again, knowing I was right.

"Yeah, I know, it's just…"

"What Leah, tell me."

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were Jake. I want us to be like this, you and me, Jake and Leah, and…I don't know how to do that back at the Res, where everyone is always waiting for us to bite each others heads off."

I wrapped my arms more firmly around her, pulling her flush against me. "Leah, no matter where we are, or who we are with, it's not going to change the way we feel against each other. The Res can't erase what's happened here, and I never would want it to. It's the guy's problems if they can't get used to us being together, not ours, and I'm sure they'll learn to cope. Hell, we piss them off way too much anyways always bickering, and I'm sure well still find plenty of things to bitch about Leah, no relationship is perfect." I said.

Leah laughed at this "like an old married couple." She said. "Is that what were going to be? An old married couple?"

I laughed at this too, knowing full well that's what we'd be. "Yeah Leah, like an old married couple" I replied, pressing a soft kiss into her hair and smiling up into the sunshine.

And that's how over the course of a few months my worst enemy, turned best friend, turned lust, turned love, somehow became my wife of 50 years and counting.

**The End**

Well then, it's over. *Cries*. Well I really hoped you liked it, I always seem to only be good at writing beginnings and endings, those middles never seem to be good, which is why from now on I plan to write 1-3 shots! Writing full fanfics is just such a commitment to all the readers and I don't get how you all can do it so damn well! Gosh! I just feel way too damn guilty when something out of my control happens and I can't update! Well I'm so sorry, I hope you loved it, and please I will be writing one-shot to three shots in the near future seeing that I'm immobile for the summer, so message me not only telling me what you thought of this, but with any couple or plot suggestions for a future story! Thanks a million! LOVELOVE and Toodlez for now! –Erin-Michelle!!


End file.
